


Best friends

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Human Gamzee, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because. Domestic nerds are cute as hell. And nobody can convince me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends

"MARDIGRAS DOWN!" The shout alerted Gamzee to the arrival of his friend. Laughing a bit, he poked his head out of the kitchen, laughing even harder when he saw Karkat pinned to the wall by the huge Great Dane/ German Shepherd mix. The dog was licking the short mans face as Karkat batted him away. The huge dog finally retreated and went to go lie on the kitchen floor where the tiles were nice and warm from the oven. Gamzees apartment was always chilly. 

"God, your dog is more affectionate than you." Karkat muttered, wiping his face as he walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the flour-covered counter. Gamzee had an apron tied on and was smeared with like, five different ingredients. 

"I don't know about that brother. He's pretty motherfuckin' aggressive when shit goes bad y'know?" 

Karkat watched and grimaced as Gamzee dumped some of his goddamned soda into one of five small bowls. Did he even want to know what his tall friend was... Alchemizing or whatever? Well. Curiosity got the better of him. 

"Gamzee... What even?" Karkat made a weak gesture to the bowls as he stood beside Gamzee. One was bright red, another a sickeningly vibrant orange, the one he had was being dyed an unnatural shade of purple. 

"Faygo cupcakes bro. It's Kansis' birthday soon. I wanted to test shit before actually motherfuckin' givin' em to her. So. You know Kansis. I figured. Hey. I'm gonna have Karbro over to test some fuckin' cupcakes, maybe take Mardigras for a walk or some shit. Y'know. Just chillin' with my bro." He shrugged as he stirred the contents of the bowl. It was creating some sort of unholy rainbow. 

"Jesus Christ Gamzee. Why the fuck would you even- you know what, I don't give a shit. I'll taste your shitty cupcakes and hang out with your overgrown lapdog." Karkat sighed in exasperation. Gamzee offered him a lopsided grin, looking pretty damn cute with flour smeared across one cheek and some even in his hair. His snakebites were dusted with flour as well, and Karkat couldn't help but snort slightly at the lanky guy covered I flour. Tattooed arms dusted white with the same stuff and his hoodie covered in random poofs of it. 

"My only question is.... How did you get so much goddamn flour on yourself?" Karkat raised an eyebrow as he reached up and brushed flour off of Gamzees face. Mardigras decided this was the perfect time for affection and came over to set his head on the counter between them. Earning a laugh from his owner as Gamzee scratched his head then gently pushed him off.

"This motherfucker stuck his face in the first batch and flipped the fuck out. He got the fuckin flour everywhere." Gamzee pointed to the dog who had gone back to the floor.

"How did you even get this apartment with that fucking thing?" Karkat raised an eyebrow. He had a fairly easy time with pets. He had two cats. They were pretty sweet. But didn't like many people. 

"Ah, man the landlord and I are tight brother." He added a blue bowl to the line. Then a yellow. Karkat watched and leaned slightly on his friends side. 

"I'm helping you make frosting. Yours is always shitty." Karkat said. Poking Gamzees side and earning a laugh. 

"Awh bro. You really think its shitty?" Gamzee pretended to be hurt by the statement. 

"Yes Gamzee. You suck at making frosting. Its literally confectioners sugar and milk. Its always too sweet and Kanaya hates it." He was flat out honest with Gamzee. Who snorted a bit and nodded. 

"Alright bro." He grinned. Patting Karkats head and getting flour in his small friends hair. 

"Jesus fuck. I hate you." karkat muttered halfheartedly as he turned and shook all the flour out if his hair. 

"I love you too bro. Now help me get these motherfuckers in the oven." Gamzee pulled karkat over to help load the cupcakes into the cupcake tins. Then Karkat stuck them in the oven and went to go play Xbox with Gamzee. 

They spent like two hours playing Skate three. Eventually Karkat was laughing so hard he had to lean on Gamzee so he wouldn't fall over. Gamzee was in stitches, which, only made his playing worse. Eventually Karkat had to run off and pull the cupcakes out. After managing to make some nice frosting through his laughter. Then, as Gamzee continued what he was doing, Karkat frosted the cupcakes for him. Before bringing two into the living room and making gamzee try one first. 

"Holy motherfuck man. You gotta try that shit." Gamzee waved a hand at the cupcake Karkat was holding. The smaller man looked at the bright red pastry he was holding. Eyeing it like some sort of venomous snake coiled in his palm. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you some day." Karkat muttered, before peeling the paper back and trying a wary bite of the too-red cupcake. He chewed carefully, actually quite surprised. 

"Its actually not disgusting." He was a bit shocked. But they were actually pretty good. Well. Gamzee had to produce something decent every now and then. 

"See! Motherfucking miracles bro." Gamzee stated, lounging across almost all of the couch. Karkat only took up a little space, and he let Gamzees feet rest in his lap. So the Makara could sprawl comfortably when they hung out. 

After cupcakes, they got some chips and soda and settled in to play grand theft auto. Which meant a lot of yelling and them having their legs slung over each other. Playing and occasionally having to pause when gamzee did something dumb that made them laugh. Karkat had a habit of divebombing him with fucking planes. Just dropping out of the sky screeching and listening to Gamzee start cursing and racing around onscreen. It always ended up in laughter when things exploded. But they had on something that kept them alive. So they just rolled with it. Eating chips and yelling and occasionally spilling soda on each other. 

After one such spill, Karkat ended up soaked. Grumbling about being sticky. Gamzee told his friend to borrow one of his shirts. So Karkat did so. The soda had gotten all over his jeans as well. So he ended up sitting on the couch in his boxers and one of Gamzees huge shirts. It had 'Abandon The Kill' stamped on it. The name of Gamzees band, and it hung off one of his shoulders. But. They were best friends. So neither of them gave a shit. Gamzee just chuckled and ruffled Karkats hair with a grin. 

"You look cute in my shirt bro." He stated with a lopsided smile. 

"Because its fucking massive." Karkat huffed a strand of hair out of his face and picked up his controller again. Ready to play. 

"Alright. Lets do this." He yawned. Before picking up his Cherry Coke again. He absolutely refused to drink Faygo so, gamzee kept stocked on Karkats favorite drink. True friendship in a nutshell. 

"But bro. You look so motherfucking tiny. It's cute as fuck." Gamzee grinned as suddenly Karkat was scooped into a pair of leanly muscled arms against his will. Suddenly he was smushed against gamzees chest. Grumbling and wriggling to get out of his friends grip. 

"Fucking Christ gamzee. You friggin weirdo. Put me down." He huffed when he couldn't break free. Tilting his head back to glare at his friend. He would never admit that he felt exceptionally safe in this dumbasses arms. 

"Nah bro. Lets just get back to the game." Gamzee grinned wolfishly and shifted so he was leaning on the arm of the couch. Karkat sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest. He handed Karkat a controller and wrapped his arms around his friends waist. Somehow playing just as well without seeing his controller. Karkat grumbled for about ten minutes before he just shut up and enjoyed the closeness. Playing and yelling at him as usual. Legs folded and his shoulders pressed to Gamzees chest while he played. Gamzees chin was resting on the top of his head, and the whole thing just felt right. 

"Oh my fucking god. How did you even do that!?" Karkat yelped. Barely avoiding a mustang that came charging down the street at him. 

"Miracles." Was his only response as suddenly he shot into the air and he saw the same car shoot under him. 

"Asshole. Lets go steal a tank." Karkat announced. Gamzee laughed, but followed obediently. At one point he was shot several times and even with immortality, went 'noooo' under his breath. 

"Go on without me karbro, and remember my legacy!" He declared as he ragdolled and his character flopped to the ground. Karkat turned his person around and looked blankly at him for a moment. 

"Get up you stupid shit." Karkat said dryly. Gamzee stood up and laughed a bit. 

"Okay." He hummed. Following Karkat to the tanks and cheering as they both got one. 

"LETS GO BREAK SHIT!" Karkat declared loudly. Before speeding off in the tank and squashing several people along the way. Gamzee laughed and followed him to wreak havoc on the city. It was fun. Sitting there with his best friend and being a dumbass on a video game. Karkat wished he could do that all the time. He would enjoy living with Gamzee, he felt like it would be fun for both of them. But it was just a thought as he laughed and blew up a group of cars, before promptly launching his tank into the water. 

"did you just?" Gamzee snorted. Earning a nod as Karkat laughed hard. Watching the tank sink before he popped out and swam to shore. 

"Motherfuck bro. What did we say about wasting tanks?" Gamzee laughed. 

"Fuck rules. I'm a fucking rebel." Karkat grumbled. Racing around until he found a nice car and smashed a window to get into it. 

"I'm going to run over your new car." Gamzee stated. 

"Don't you dare." Karkat growled as as he sped down a side road. Hitting several people before bolting across a bridge. 

"Fuck you. I'm getting a fucking plane." Karkat grumbled. And he did just that. Yelling an excited 'NYOOOOOOOOM' as he took off.

"Bro. You're so fucking hyper." Gamzee laughed as Karkat zipped around the city. 

"Nope. What gives you that idea?" Karkat grumbled. Settling back against Gamzee and relaxing a bit. He found the tank and promptly crashed his plane into it. 

"Awh. Bro." Gamzee pouted. Pausing the game and poking Karkats side. Karkat batted his hand away and scowled. 

"Don't you dare fuckwit." He growled. Squinting at Gamzee. Which meant the top of his head butted against Gamzees sharp collar. 

"We should move in together. Do this all the time." Gamzee said randomly. Karkat raised his eyebrows be for just resting his head back against Gamzees collar. 

"How is Mardigras with cats?" Karkat yawned. Closing his eyes and wondering if that would actually work. 

"He's super fuckin' friendly bro. He even likes ducks." Gamzee yawned. Looking over at the dog that was napping in the corner. Looking happy to be in a sunny spot.

"Sure. We can move in together. Want to use this apartment though? Mine is a little small for both of us." Karkat yawned. As if moving in with his friend was no big deal. 

"Yeah bro. I even have a spare room for ya." Gamzee hummed. 

"Cool sounds like a plan. You have to help me pack all my shit though." Karkat stated. Yawning a bit and glancing out of the window. It was already dark. The room was lit only by the tv and the light streaming in from the kitchen. It was a nice feeling. Cradled against someone's chest. Talking about living together and playing video games. It really was nice. 

"I have to pee." Karkat announced loudly before Gamzee let him go and the smaller man trotted to the bathroom.

When he returned. Gamzee was still in the same spot. And when the taller man opened his arms, Karkat just took his place again. Not even questioning the fact that he was casually cuddling with his friend. 

"You want pizza or anything?" Gamzee asked. His arms winding around Karkat again. 

"Yes. Pizza sounds good." Karkat nodded. Gamzee grinned before he pulled out his phone and ordered two large pizzas, they wouldn't eat both of them, but he got one with karkats favorite stuff on it. And one with his own. So they would have plenty of leftovers. 

When the pizza arrived, karkat got up to get it. Handing the cash over and ignoring the weird look he got. The guys eyes flickered to Gamzee. Who was still lazing on the couch and halfheartedly shooting stuff. Less excited without Karkat. Karkat took the pizza and closed the door. Before he sat on the couch and set the pizza on the table. Amongst empty bottles of soda and a few scattered chips. He and Gamzee decided on a movie while they ate. So. Karkat decided to introduce Gamzee to RENT and settled in happily while they ate. It was one of his favorite movies. And it was fun to watch with Gamzee. Who liked Collins and Mark the best. He thought Angel was cool too. So. When things happened.. And Gamzee stared at the screen in shock. Actually tearing up a bit as he hugged karkat tightly. Sniffling as he huffed out a slow breath. 

"This movie is motherfuckin cruel. Why are we watchin this?" He huffed out. His voice cracking slightly as Karkat sniffed and wiped his eyes. They both settled in to finish the movie. Karkat curled his legs up and sat sideways so his temple was against Gamzees chest and he was curled against his friends chest. Knees pulled up to his torso as he watched the movie sleepily and alternated between that and dozing. Looking sweet and less aggressive where he was curled up to his large friend. Gamzee seemed content to cuddled Karkat and watch the movie. Yawning occasionally and running long fingers through Karkats hair. Earning what could almost be called a purr. 

Eventually, the end credits rolled and Gamzee woke karkat up. The smaller man was spending the night. So Gamzee got to his feet and found the bedding Karkat used when he stayed over. The smaller man helped clean up their mess, taking care of the pizza and disposing of empty bottles. Yawning and shuffling along drowsily. They bid each other goodnight and Karkat flopped down on the couch. Curling up under the bedding and relaxing into the familiar environment. Smiling a bit at the prospect of living with Gamzee. 

The next morning, they ate cold pizza and drank coffee. Before they headed back to Karkats place and started packing. Karkat kept most of his mugs. But they made piles of crap to give to a pawn shop. They managed to haul his favorite armchair out. The couch went to a pawn place that picked the furniture up for people.

They moved Karkats bed, a couple bookshelves, pawned Gamzees TV cause Karkats was better. It only took a couple days. And when they were dine, Karkats armchair fit in with Gamzees living room set. And his bar stools lined up on the outside of the counter so they could sit there. His dining table and chairs went into the breakfast nook thing that had been empty. And all the stuff in his room went into the (previously) spare room. 

Gamzee helped him unpack as well. And within a mere two days, they had managed everything. So. Within a week, they were officially roommates. And it worked really well. They spent two days just chilling and playing GTA. And usually cuddling the same way they had that night while doing it. It was a routine for them. They spent a lot of their time lounging on the couch. They had a pretty good income, gamzees band actually earned quite a bit playing local locations. And a few just out of state. And Karkat freelanced for a few newspapers. And often got free tickets for concerts to report for them. It was easy for them to pay rent and such. Which was really nice. And it meant that they had some extra cash. 

The cats and dog became instant friends. And could often be found napping in a pile somewhere while their owners chatted or lazed around. The pair could often be found walking Mardigras as well. And it was one such day that they were hanging around in the park. Standing near a tree while the dog did his thing. They were talking absently. About something trivial, like what kind of curtains they were getting in the living room. They hadn't even realized that the dog had wound the leash around their legs. They hadn't felt it. Until he suddenly jumped at something. Snapping it tight around their legs and sending them toppling to the ground. Karkat ended up on top of Gamzee. His hands braced on either side of Gamzees head so they didn't smack noses and break something. 

He smiled awkwardly as his eyes locked with Gamzees. Earning a faint laugh from the taller man as Mardigras sat down and wagged his tail happily. His tongue lolling as he smiled his doggy smile. Karkats breath was a bit ragged, whether it was the shock or the fact that his face was only about an inch away from Gamzees, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was probably fifty shades of red as they just sort of stared at each other for a moment. He just silently thanked everything that he hadn't accidentally kneed Gamzee in the junk on their way down. Although, it was obvious that he had been close to doing just that. 

"You okay?" Gamzees breath was warm against his lips, smelling faintly of coffee and fruit. Karkat nodded a bit. Shifting and trying to be his legs untangled. Goddamn dog. He blushed faintly as Gamzees efforts brought their faces even closer. Close enough that if Karkat had relaxed even a little, they would have been kissing. And god was it tempting. But he bit his lip and let Gamzee do his thing. The other man was doing much better than Karkat had. So he didn't protest. But he just moved his head to Gamzees chest. Before Gamzee stopped unwinding the leash and caught Karkats chin in his hand. Tilting his head up and pressing a soft kiss to Karkats lips. Shooting him a devilish smile. 

"I don't know when I'm gonna get another chance like this. Can't blame a motherfucker for taking a chance." Gamzee shrugged. Before he finished unwinding them and helped Karkat to his feet. Raising an eyebrow at the shorter man. Karkat felt like an idiot for just standing there looking at Gamzee as the taller man bent down and patted the happy looking dog. Scratching under his collar and adjusting his leash calmly. As if he hadn't just stolen Karkats first kiss. And. Keep in mind. Karkat was fine with it. But damn. He was so nonchalant about it. 

"Gamzee..?" Karkat huffed. Touching his bottom lip before he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Flushing even more. 

"yeah bro?" Gamzee asked as they started walking again. After Gamzee had deposited. Well yeah. In a trashcan. 

"Is that why you've been so cuddly within the last month?" Karkat raised an eyebrow. Keeping close to his friend. 

"I guess... I mean. You're just a cuddly person I guess." He shrugged. Karkat rolled his eyes. Not knowing how to respond to that. He actually hated physical contact with anyone but Gamzee. For some reason he just felt incredibly secure around his tall friend. 

"You're a fuckin weirdo." Karkat muttered affectionately as he slipped his hand into Gamzees. The taller man grinned before he leaned down and pecked Karkat on the lips again. Smiling faintly as the smaller man responded. 

"That's why you love me though." He grinned as they started back to the apartment.

"Nah, its your cooking." Karkat snorted. Staying glued to Gamzees side and occasionally glancing up at him. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw how happy Gamzee looked. 

"Well, I mean. Duh." Gamzee laughed. Nudging Karkats side gently and leading him back to their apartment. Karkat snorted and shook his head. Gamzee was a pretty good cook yeah. He couldn't bake for shit though. Either way. Karkat was glad to find someone he was totally comfortable with. And it showed that night while they gamed. They switched from GTA to Call Of Duty. Yea. They had all the big-name games. But they were fun. So neither of them gave a fuck. Karkat just ran around muttering curses and throwing grenades everywhere. He was more of a 'fuck it. Blow stuff up' guy. While Gamzee actually tried and did pretty well. It felt like another night for them. But the snuggling felt a bit more intimate. And Gamzee would occasionally kiss the top of Karkats head just to watch his blush. They ended up in Gamzees bed that night. With the cats curled up near them, one on Gamzees pillow. The other one against Karkats stomach. And Mardigras curled up at the foot of the large bed. Karkat snuggled back against Gamzee happily. One hand on the black cat curled up with him, and the other hand linked with one of Gamzees larger ones. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy before. It was awesome. They were curled up with tier. Well. Children. Pretty much. Just content to be there. Karkat slept peacefully that night. Cuddled back against Gamzee. 

Waking up with Gamzees warmth still slotted against his back was perfect. And he couldn't help but smile faintly as he just shifted and cuddled closer to his tall companion. Disrupting one of the cats. The animal huffed before going and flopping down on the dog as Karkat went back to sleep. Pretty much for the first time in forever.


End file.
